1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of firefighting equipment.
More particularly, this invention relates to a spray nozzle for attachment to a fire hose.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a firefighting nozzle capable of discharging a variable solid stream and a variable fog spray, with controls for each type of spray being operable independently of and simultaneously with one another.